


太平洋谍影

by walkingegg



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Casablanca References, M/M, 情报组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: 罗彻福特被调离夏威夷之后的事情。曾经他还有罗彻福特在身边，那就像是他的精神支撑，鼓励他保持耐心和平静。而现在的莱顿正在失去耐心，仿佛一条被人踩踏的钢丝，罗彻福特曾经是他的撑住钢丝的那条支柱，而失去了钢丝的支柱在每一次踩踏后都会弹起，如果到了极限则会崩断。
Relationships: Edwin T. Layton/Joseph Rochefort
Kudos: 3





	太平洋谍影

**Author's Note:**

> 很多致敬《卡萨布兰卡》，但应该也不能算AU？

在中途岛战役获胜之后，迎接罗彻福特和莱顿的庆祝并没能持续很久，因为他们的成功揭露了华盛顿情报的失败。华盛顿的调查人员像审讯特工一样刁难着情报团队，莱顿和罗彻福特小心翼翼地掩盖着他们在工作搭档之外的私人关系，甚至暂时中断了他们在搭档情报任务期间建立的秘密通讯线路。  
  
几个月之后，罗彻福特被调离珍珠港的太平洋指挥部，接手了一个干船坞的指挥工作。在那之前，莱顿几乎是缠着尼米兹要求他为罗彻福特提供保护，尼米兹尽了全力，但是说到底，他们还有一场战争要打，尼米兹无法为了手下情报官的私人情感而将分散他对于日军的注意力。  
  
但是这并不代表华盛顿可以中断两位情报天才之间的联系。由于私密通讯线路并没有被华盛顿发现，莱顿和罗彻福特依旧有办法进行他们的私人通讯，他们会用自己的密码系统进行书面交流。  
  
这一天，莱顿收到了罗彻福特发来的密文。他用两人之间独特的密钥解开了密文，得到的明文是 _“华盛顿的‘阴云’仍在向你吹来，小心。”_  
  
莱顿一看就明白了他的意思，不用猜他也知道针对自己的会是谁。他们在华盛顿树敌众多，但是依然有一些朋友，那里有他们当初在东京结识的一些海军朋友，依旧愿意帮助他们。罗彻福特接手干船坞之后已经远离了最前线的抗战的任务，只要保持低调就还有机会与他们在华盛顿的朋友取得联系，所以他给莱顿发来的提醒一定是有依据的。莱顿相信罗彻福特。  
  
莱顿感到这仿佛不仅是一场战争，对于他和罗彻福特而言，在东方的海岸有日军的炮火威胁，在西方的内陆有华盛顿的阴影危机。这是两场战争。  
  


腹背受敌让莱顿感到难以喘息。他叹了一口气，将破解的明文烧掉，离开了办公室，来到军官俱乐部。路上正在下雨。  
  
通常如果莱顿一个人来到俱乐部，他会选择坐在吧台前，点一杯威士忌，因为那个地方观看舞台的视角最好，而且可以随时续杯。但是这一次，莱顿选择一个人坐在俱乐部角落的一个位置里，那是曾经他经常和罗彻福特一起聊天的地方。罗彻福特不喜欢在社交场合中坐在过于显眼的位置，而且他的肠胃不好，通常只能喝几小口波旁酒，而莱顿愿意迁就他。  
  
俱乐部乐队演奏了一曲钢琴乐，曲调从舒缓走向澎湃，轻快的振动逐渐走向深情的划吟，与窗外逐渐变大的飒飒雨声隐约交织。莱顿坐在那里，当服务员为他端来酒杯时，他问对方，“这首曲子叫什么名字？我之前在这里没有听过。”  
  
服务员说：“《时光飞逝》，《卡萨布兰卡》的插曲，去年年底上映的电影。”  
  
莱顿点点头，他还没有看过这部电影，实际上从开战以来他就再也没有进行过那种娱乐活动。但是他能感受到乐声中有一种思绪能够和他产生共鸣。那让他回忆起自己曾经与罗彻福特朝夕相伴的时光，从在太平洋海上的相识，到在东京学习的朝夕相伴，以及在中途岛海战之前疯狂工作的那些混乱又充实的夜晚。他伴随乐声连续饮下了几杯酒液。  
  
_“世界上有那么多地方，太平洋有那么多船只，那么多人，偏偏让我们走上了同一条前往东京的船。我们共同赢得了一场海战，却不能左右自己的命运。”_ 微醺的莱顿在心中默念，原本就疲惫的蓝色双眼蒙上了一层淡淡的水雾。  
  
他和罗彻福特总是在与某些无法阻止的“阴影”斗争着。由于缺少人手而招纳乐师参与情报工作，却遭到了联调局的阻力，他记得罗彻福特少见地爆了一句粗口；发现了日军对于中途岛的阴谋之后，他和罗彻福特在讨论如何让华盛顿相信他们的问题上比情报破译工作本身还要多。每每想到那些道貌岸然却无所作为的嘴脸，莱顿总是觉得愤怒。而怒不可遏的是，中途岛之战结束以后，尼米兹给罗彻福特授予荣誉的申请只得到了华盛顿的拒绝，甚至是罗彻福特的调离。光是想到这里，莱顿的手掌便捏紧了手中的酒杯。而现在，这种阴影又即将笼罩在他自己头上。  
  
莱顿厌倦极了这种斗争。曾经他还有罗彻福特在身边，那就像是他的精神支撑，鼓励他保持耐心和平静。罗彻福特留给密码破译团队的人才依旧承担起了他们的职责，但是没有罗彻福特的情报站对于莱顿而言已经完全不同。莱顿曾经还会积极争取向华盛顿证明情报对于决策的重要性，而现在的莱顿正在失去耐心，仿佛一条被人踩踏的钢丝，罗彻福特曾经是他的撑住钢丝的那条支柱，而失去了钢丝的支柱在每一次踩踏后都会弹起，如果到了极限则会崩断。  
  
如果到了海上，至少他的战争就只剩下了大洋彼岸的敌人，不需要每天担忧从华盛顿飞来的阴云。想到了这里，莱顿又喝了一口酒，随后离开了军官俱乐部。  
  


\--

第二天，莱顿打算向尼米兹提交调任至驱逐舰上的申请书。但是尼米兹暂时不在办公室。莱顿犹豫了一下，将转职申请放在了尼米兹的桌上，随后回到了自己的办公室。  
  
他在自己的办公桌前刚坐下来，就突然收到了破译小组刚刚破解的一份情报。他扫了一眼电报的内容，立即冲出了办公室。他看见尼米兹已经回到了他的办公室，便径直走进去，将电报交给他。这是一份关于山本五十六个人行程的报告，他即将进行的军事兜巡路线刚好在瓜岛美军战斗机的航程之内。  
  
尼米兹直接询问莱顿的意见。  
  
莱顿思考了一下。如果罗彻福特在这里，他会怎么想？自从罗彻福特离开太平洋指挥部之后，莱顿失去了一个可以交换意见的对象，所以他要学会尽可能站在罗彻福特的角度思考问题。莱顿知道，罗彻福特的思维仿佛一张逻辑网络，先一件件事情之间可能存在的动力联系勾勒出来，逐步梳理出逻辑推理图，从而评判价值大小。  
  
“如果我们部署刺杀行动，成功干掉山本，可能有两种后果。好的结果是，日本青年军官失去一个精神偶像，日本海军士气一蹶不振。坏的结果是，日军发现是山本是被我们的人刺杀的，进一步激发这个民族的激进情绪，振奋了他们的战斗士气。”  
  
“那么你的结论是？”尼米兹继续问。  
  
莱顿又停顿了片刻，眼前他们正在讨论的刺杀对象曾经也算是他私交的一位朋友。他们曾经在东京促膝而谈，畅谈歌舞伎和音乐剧。莱顿并不觉得山本内心想要与美国开战，但是显然那些私人情感在这个乱世中根本无足轻重。  
  
“我认为可以干掉山本，只要保证日军无法发现是我们干的，就能避免坏的结果出现。”莱顿直截了当地说。  
  
随后，莱顿和尼米兹讨论了影响刺杀后果的其他诸多因素。他拿出有关于日本海军现任将领的档案资料进行分析，并且逐一将日语的部分翻译给尼米兹。  
  
“我会向罗斯福总统提交一份行动申请。”尼米兹一边说着，一边整理桌上他和莱顿讨论时弄乱的材料。他从一堆图纸中抽出了莱顿的转职申请书，“还有，我们在这次行动之后再讨论关于你转职的事情。”  
  
莱顿惊了一下，经过刚才的一番讨论之后，他几乎没有想起这件事。尼米兹继续说，“我希望你能发现，你在这里比在海上能够发挥的作用更大。”  
  
“是，长官。”莱顿苦涩地笑了一下。 _如果罗彻福特还在这里，他同样能够发挥更大的作用。_ 莱顿心里想。  
  


\--

那天晚上，莱顿和罗彻福特通了电话。  
  
“你真的还好吗？”莱顿问。  
  
“实际上，出乎意料的好。这里很平和，没有大起大落，也不需要像之前那样靠安非他命熬通宵，你知道我喜欢平静的地方。”罗彻福特十分真诚。  
  
“别让我嫉妒你。”莱顿笑了。罗彻福特也是。  
  
“我们的情报工作又有了一些新进展，”莱顿不能再像以前那样将自己的工作全部分享给罗彻福特，他停顿了一下，只是继续说，“但是你知道我会想你的，没有你的情报站对我而言从来都不一样。”  
  
“埃德温，我希望你收到了我之前给你的信，请你……”罗彻福特欲言又止，他们不能冒险在电话中讨论关于华盛顿的事情，“请你一定小心。”  
  
“我知道，而且我能够做的不止这些。”  
  


\--

刺杀山本的行动获得了成功，并且尼米兹部署的战略让日军相信这是一起意外事故，这无疑是情报站又一次证明自己的时刻。尼米兹打算给情报部门申请军功，但是这一次莱顿却主动拒绝了。  
  
在等待刺杀行动完成的这段时间里，莱顿选择继续尝试用罗彻福特的思维思考问题，他发现至少那样能够让他冷静下来。“如果日军发现情报部门的变化，他们会怀疑自己的密码系统已经被美军破译，这会影响到以后的情报工作。”莱顿坦诚地告诉尼米兹。  
  
尼米兹理解地点头，“我记得罗彻福特也表达过类似的观点。”  
  
“很遗憾他现在没能在这里。”莱顿说。“还有，将军，关于我之前提交的转职申请，我希望你还没有批准。”莱顿抿了抿唇角，“显然我在这里能够发挥更大的作用。”  
  
尼米兹微笑了一下，“我很高兴你想开了。”随后便从抽屉里拿出莱顿的转职申请，还给了他。  
  


但是莱顿想得不止这些。  
  
他回到办公室，将转职申请撕成碎片，丢进垃圾桶。然后他给罗彻福特写了一封信：  


>   
>  「 _最近经历的事情让我认识到，在这个疯狂的世界中，我们两个微不足道。但是我却很幸运，我不仅拥有你，还能够和你一起为这个世界做出改变。太平洋广袤无垠，但是我们会永远拥有从旧金山前往日本的那条航线，还有在夏威夷朝夕相伴的时光。_  
>    
>  _我们的敌人似乎不仅有日军，还有那些“阴影”，这一度让我心烦意乱。而现在，只要我将这一切想象成是我们两个人共同面对的战争，那总是会让我平静下来。我发现我只有留在指挥部，才能有机会继续为我们两个人争取荣誉。如果我现在退缩，放弃了情报官的职位，无疑就会让我们头上的“阴影”落下雨来，或许几个月、几年以后我就会后悔。如果我们能在这场战争中活下来，我会用一种方式让世界知道我们的故事。所以我会继续留在这里，为我们而战。_ 」  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你们看到这里。


End file.
